The present invention relates to dynamoelectric machines and, more particularly, to support structures for such machines effective to reduce the vibration thereof.
Certain classes of dynamoelectric machines suffer from vibration and the resultant noise, both of which are undesirable. Classes of dynamoelectric machines which are prone to this problem include high-speed AC induction and synchronous motors and generators particularly of the type having a housing which has a substantially smaller height than its width. The structure of such AC machines is described in detail in a prior patent application Ser. No. 487,964, filed 4-25-83 to the assignee of this application, the disclosure of which and the references in which are herein incorporated by reference. The causes of such vibration and noise have not heretofore been identified and, not having been identified, they have, of course, not been resolved.